EHQ Saga (Max)
The original Eevee's HQ Saga was the very first incarnation of Route 50 / Eevee's HQ mythos, featuring various staff members. It was an anthology of stories written by Max, Kat, and several others, depicting Eevee's HQ and its members for the first time. Series Halloween Story The series began when Max posted a murder mystery in March, naming the characters after EHQ members (originally written as a Halloween story for his friends). In this story, Kat and Nick were behind the murders of Xetaja, Fexible, Max, and Electron, concluding with Kat shooting Nick to stop him from killing everyone else. Although it was not continuous with later stories, this story set the stage for the rest of the series. The Truth Behind the Trigger This was Kat's take on Max's Halloween story, in which she accidentally killed Xetaja, and then plotted the rest of the murders with Nick to cover up her mistake. By the end of the story, however, she snapped and blew up the entire town. This story was an instant hit and motivated Max to continue writing about Eevee's HQ. This story also connected Nick with soda. v3-The Making Written by Max, this story depicted the creation of version 3 of Eevee's HQ over the course of nine months. Unlike later iterations of Eevee's HQ or Route 50, this story depicted the site as a company named "Eevee's HQ, Inc.", with the site being a 50-story office buidling. The previous two stories were accounted for as fictional tales (Truth Behind the Trigger was a school play). The story also featured Nick as a random serial killer. The Blueprint of Soda Written by Nick himself, this was a description of Nick's office in Eevee's HQ, Inc. Everything that appears suspicious in his office is actually quite innocent, and everything that appears innocent is quite suspicious. The story cemented Nick's place as the serial killer and ambitious conspirator of Eevee's HQ. NovaPlot Written by Kat, NovaPlot depicted Nick's attempt to take over Eevee's HQ. The title came from Nick's own website, PokeNova; in the story, Nick intended PokeNova to buy out Eevee's HQ from a bankrupt Kat. Unfortunately, Kat's hyperintelligent warning kittens caught wind of the plot. Kat, Navarr, and Electron quickly put a stop to Nick's plan. The Last Battle Written by Max in early 2009, this story was the climax of the Saga. It featured Nick and Krona forming a joint conspiracy against Kat to take over Eevee's HQ, Inc., leading to Eevee's HQ becoming a secret underground society. However, the story was never completed, and remains unfinished to this day. In its four chapters, the story established a number of concepts later incorporated into modern lore, including Xetaja's deadly assassin persona and Kat's mansion. Trivia *Nick was often the villain in Max's EHQ Saga, usually in a position of power. *Unlike later iterations, Eevee's HQ was not portrayed as a city, but as a 50-story office building for a company within a much larger city. *Ironically, it had nothing to do with Sparkleaf's EeveeSaga, which was also known as the Eevee's HQ Saga originally. Category:Max Category:Stories Category:Routefics